killer_toysfandomcom-20200213-history
Dollman vs. Demonic Toys
Dollman vs. Demonic Toys (''on screen title being "Dollman vs. the Demonic Toys'') is an American low-budget, independent 1993 horror film in the B-movie category, that went straight to video and never had a theatrical release. It is a main series of three films released by Full Moon Features: Dollman, Demonic Toys and Bad Channels. Much of the movie consists of flashbacks from the three prequels, aimed to enhance the story and promote the earlier movies. The film also contains several notable, possibly deliberate errors. This film was followed by Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys in 2004 which initially aired on Syfy. In 2009, an actual sequel to the first film, titled Demonic Toys 2, was released, which means Dollman vs. Demonic Toys is either no longer canonical or simply takes place after Demonic Toys 2. Plot The film begins with Brick Bardo hitchhiking to get to the town of Pahoota, where he tries to find a girl named Nurse Ginger (''who was shrunken to 11 inches in Bad Channels''), to prove to her that she is not alone. Meanwhile, the film cuts to Judith Grey ('''from Demonic Toys)', who has a nightmare about the events that happened in the previous film a year before. Ever since the events that took place a year before, Judith has been watching the Toyland Warehouse, believing that the toys are still alive. Meanwhile, a bum (''R.C. Bates'') breaks into the Warehouse, and starts to mess around with a clown tricycle, until he gets knocked in the head with a box of toys, causing him to hit his head on the ground, killing him. However, his blood continues to flow over to the place where the demon was buried, and brings back: Baby Oopsie Daisy, Jack Attack, Mr. Static, and this time brings up a new killer toy named Zombietoid, a blonde GI JOE action figure with a sword as a weapon.'' Judith, who's now inside the building, finally sees the toys in full view, but is then arrested for breaking into a secluded building. After the police leave, the toys force the new security guard Ray Vernon to help them with their needs. Meanwhile, Judith, who now knows about Nurse Ginger and Brick Bardo's history, bribes a news reporter to tell her where they're at, and tells her they are in Pahoota. Judith, after having a deal with Bardo and Ginger to help her kill the toys, they head off back to the Warehouse. Meanwhile, the toys kill a blonde hooker and makes her bleed on the place where the demon was buried. As Judith and friends enter the building, a fight begins, ending with Judith shooting Ray in the head (killing him), Mr. Static shooting Judith in the chest (killing her), and Brick shooting Mr. Static (killing him). Brick, who has made a promise to Judith (cop to cop thing), Brick continues to finish that promise, but ends with him losing his gun, and has his hands and feet tied to two toy trucks, and Ginger tied on to a clock. Baby Oopsie Daisy explains to Brick that once midnight strikes, the Demon's soul is going to go inside Baby Oopsie Daisy, so he can rape Nurse Ginger, make the baby, eat its soul from the shell, and become a human. As Baby Oopsie Daisy is about to kill Brick, Ginger breaks free, cuts him loose, and gets carried away by Zombietoid, who continues to go after Brick. Brick and Zombietoid begin fighting, until Zombietoid's machete gets caught in an electric socket, killing him. After finding his gun, Brick continues on and finds Jack Attack, whom he kills by shooting its face with a single bullet, causing it to explode, leaving only his torso intact. Brick finally gets to the dollhouse a few second after the stroke of midnight and sees Baby Oopsie Daisey undressing Ginger in preparation for sex. Baby Oopsie Daisey demands Brick to drop his firearm or he will quickly kill Ginger with cervical dislocation. Brick complies and tosses his gun out of his reach. Baby Oopsie Daisey tries to penetrate Ginger but is once again interrupted, this time due to a hard kick to his groin by Ginger after he unwittingly mentions that he is now possessed by "The Master" and has a penis. The low blow causes her to be released from Baby Oopsie Daisey's grasp, giving Brick the opportunity to quickly summon his gun where he then shoots the bewildered Baby Oopsie Daisey several times, killing him. Bainer's life Brick continues to call the police and tells them that Judith Grey died in the line of duty, and leaves, along with Nurse Ginger to a cab that is on its way back to Pahoota. Cast * Tim Thomerson as Brick Bardo * Tracy Scoggins as Judith Grey * Melissa Behr as Nurse Ginger * Phillip Brock as Collins * Phil Fondacaro as Ray Vernon * R.C. Bates as Bum * Willie C. Carpenter as Police Officer * Peter Chen as Cab Driver * Frank Welker - Special Vocal Effects/Baby Oopsie Daisy * Tim Dornber - Special Vocal Effects Releases Dollman vs. Demonic Toys made its DVD debut in the 2005 box set "The Dollman / Demonic Toys Box Set" along with its two predessors Demonic Toys and Dollman. On November 9, 2010, Echo Bridge Home Entertainment released a triple feature set containing this film, Dollman and Demonic Toys. Category:Films Category:Demonic Toys